


Painting

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

"I can't believe I'm skipping practise with the guys, for this." Draco groaned and pouting as Hermione dipped the paint roller in the plastic plate.

"Oh, don't sound so bummed out, I didn't make you do this. You chose to," she grinned back at the shirtless boy, bringing the painting tool to the wall of their apartment.

The pearly white paint reminded him of that day, before graduating, when he got turned into a ferret, which is why he protested when she picked the colour.

Being the small animal had ruined any shade of anything that matches the colour of his hated animal for him, along with the colour red.

"Yeah, but what good of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't help my girlfriend paint her room?" He sighed, leaning down to pick up a roller, which he questioned to why the top part was round and spongy.

He dipped the roller in the paint and began lathering the wall in front of him.

With time, the old ugly white wall became different shades of pearls and a brighter white than the old wall. Hermione stepped back, peering at the one wall they had finished. He had expected her to call him names and lecture him about not coating the different areas the same, but stood correct when she nodded her head.

"I like it," she said simply.

"You do?" He raised his eyebrows.

Hermione nodded her head again. "Yeah, it kind of reminds me of a gradient. A weird one at that."

She didn't even notice Draco stick his hand in the paint can as she admired the wall they did together. She was about to suggest them writing their names on the wall and the date but was interrupted when Draco's hand flung paint at her.

Her mouth fell open with a gasp after the pale looking paint made contact with her skin. "The paint's supposed to go on the wall, you asshole!"

Draco laughed, throwing his head back. As he was preoccupied with his laughing, she snuck up on him, pushing him up against the newly painted, not really dry yet, wall. Before he could whine out a protest, because of his chest and the pain to scrub paint off, she captured Draco's lips with hers, giggling at him. He placed his hands to her waist, including the wet paint on his hand to her white shirt.

Hermione felt a sting on her bottom and she realised he had slapped her ass, leaving a bright pearl coloured hand mark on her loose green sweatpants.

Draco pulled back for a slight second and whispered on her lips, "The paint's supposed to go where?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the cheeky boy, pulling her hands from the wall and placed them on his cheeks, pulling him for another kiss.

"This was fun. Now let's go for a shower." She looked up to him.

"Can I Slytherin?" He asked, still having his hands on her waist.

"Ha. Ha. Very punny, Malfoy."

"So, can I?" He questioned again, following her to the bathroom.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ X ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

"Where were you yesterday?" Flint asked, holding his broom.

"I had other things to do."

"What, something much better than Qudditch?" he asked.

"I can't refuse an invitation from my girlfriend, Flint." he grinned.

"Ah, the famous Granger." Flint smirked.

"Lucky me, hey."

"You're lucky, alright." Flint agreed.


End file.
